Vaeda
Vaeda is an American three-piece alternative rock band formed in Brooklyn, New York in 2003. In September-October 2005 Vaeda was the Number 1 unsigned artist on the Myspace music charts and has since been featured in films, television and national tours including the Vans Warped Tour and Rockstar Taste of Chaos. The band is now based in Long Island, New York. The name originates from an alternate spelling of the word Veda which are the original sacred texts for the Hindu religion. The word itself means "knowledge" in sanscrit. In 2006, Vaeda released their debut album State of Nature with the independent label Playtyme Records. Songs from that album have been featured on CBS - NCIS (All For You) and Fox Television promos for Prison Break and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (Battle Song). In late 2008, Vaeda appeared in the MTV Games Rock Band 2 national television commercial. They have since parted with their former label and recorded a yet to be released album titled Unsafe at Any Speed. Songs from the upcoming album can be heard on MTV's The Hills (Breathe, Fake The Moment) and The Girls of Hedsor Hall (Breathe), NCIS Vaeda has performed with and toured with the following notable acts 30 Seconds to Mars, Flyleaf, The Used, Framing Hanley, Rev Theory, Pop Evil, Saosin, Senses Fail, Chiodos, History Formation Drummer Oliver Williams, singer/guitarist Ian Lear-Nickum and former lead guitarist Chris Gignoux grew up together in the suburbs of Washington D.C. After college, they moved to Brooklyn, NY together, where they met the multi-instrumentalist Aristotle Dreher. With Dreher on bass guitar, the foursome would soon form the band Vaeda and independently release their eponymous album in late 2003. The band recorded a 7 song EP titled The Red Queen produced by Kyle Kelso in 2004. Shortly thereafter, Gignoux left the band and was replaced with Sam Kearney on lead guitar. After a brief stint and stylistic differences, Kearney left the band and went on tour with Fisher Spooner. Vaeda, now a three-piece, had to adapt their style to accommodate for a lead guitarist. Along with Lear-Nickum's powerful vocals and Williams' unique drumming style, Dreher provided the ingenuity and creative edge that helped hone Vaeda's signature sound. By adding a multitude of digital effects pedals and by unconventionally playing the bass more like a guitar, Dreher has been described as the "Jimi Hendrix" of bass players and is often refererred to as the "Lead Bassist." The band has also been referred to as sounding larger than life or as if they had twice as many members. Early Career Vaeda moved to Los Angeles, California in early 2005 to work with Beau Dozier, son of Motown legend Lamont Dozier. While living in LA, the band released an EP with tracks they had recorded with Kelso titled "Unreleased Songs From The Red Queen Sessions." Through performance, promotion and the popularity of the track "All For You," Vaeda was propelled to the #1 spot on the Myspace unsigned artist chart.http://www.tunelab.com/reviews/reviewid61.php They stayed at #1 for several weeks which grabbed the attention of record labels. While in LA, Vaeda learned that there had been another band performing under the same name but a different spelling. Because Vaeda was established for longer and had the name trademarked, the other band (spelled Veda) made the decision to change their name and are now known as Vedera. Both bands are on good terms with one another. State of Nature (Debut) - CD Art 12 song symbols depicting the Doomsday Clock.]] The band moved back to Long Island after touring up and down the west coast for most of 2005. They've reestablished their homebase on Long Island where Dreher was born and raised. Playtyme Records singed Vaeda and released the album State of Nature in August, 2006. This album is comprised of the remixed and remastered recordings from the two previously released EPs (The Red Queen and Unreleased Songs From The Red Queen Sessions). The CD artwork (conceptualized and designed by Aristotle Dreher) is composed of 12 symbols, each representing a song title on the album and positioned around a doomsday clock. The song, "Battle Song" is featured on the DVD extras documentary of the major motion picture First Descent. "Battle Song" is also featured in a 2008 Fox Fall Preview promo spot for Prison Break and the Sarah Connor Chronicles.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7TQo8gR4yQ In late 2007 Vaeda petitioned for release from Playtyme and ended their contract in early 2008. Unsafe at any Speed Vaeda has since recorded a 12 song album titled Unsafe at any Speed. The tracks "Fake The Moment" and "Breathe" from this unreleased album have been featured on MTV's The Hills and The Girls of Hedsor Hall.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M9QlpQZFPo Responsible for all of the band's artwork, Aristotle Dreher created an ambiguous image depicting a heart surrounded by a ribcage in a wing formation. The artwork represents the first phase in Vaeda's three part motto which goes as follows: "Music has the power to change hearts, Hearts can change minds, And minds can change the world." The band believes strongly that the arts are what help define each generation and inspiring others to do good can help positively influence the zeitgeist. Vaeda can also be seen in the MTV Games Rock Band 2 national TV commercial.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOaHHnIurJw Internet Radio Show In 2008 Vaeda began hosting their own live internet radio show/podcast called Vaeda Radio. They are known for their boisterous personalities and irreverent sense of humor. Each week they play music from the local Long Island scene and have in studio interviews with other bands with whom they are friends. They end each show with the declaration of their motto. .]] Influence and Style Vaeda is known for their powerful hard rock/alternative sound. The three members each add a level of musical complexity while maintaining accessible song structure. Their music has been used in many youtube music videos. Discography *''Vaeda'' (2003) *''The Red Queen EP'' (2004) *''Unreleased Songs From The Red Queen Sessions'' (2005) *''State of Nature'' (2006) *''Asleep at the Wheel EP'' (2008) *''Unsafe at any Speed'' (Unreleased) Official *Official website *Official myspace *Official youtube *Weekly Internet Radio Show and Podcast References Category: Alternative Rock Bands Category: Progressive Rock Bands Category: Hard Rock Bands